


Goodnight, Travel Well

by ElectricPurple89



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fix-It, James has to save a friend, Mind Altering Spells, Post-Canon, Todd leads a quest, bowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-02-16 10:27:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18689647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElectricPurple89/pseuds/ElectricPurple89
Summary: Todd just stared at him, “Wow okay so well here’s the thing Quentin kind of died and I need your help to save him.”James’ mouth fell open, “Are you fucking with me Todd? My best friend is dead so how in the hell do you think can I save him??”





	1. James meets Todd

**Author's Note:**

> I love James and I don't think he's just sitting around in New York. I just had this idea of Todd having to find James and them having to save Q. 
> 
> Hope you like it.

“Alright, Alright I'm coming!” James yelled to whoever was banging on his door at 3am in the morning. 

He stumbled out of bed and made his way through his apartment. Thankfully it wasn't large and it didn't take him long before he was looking through the peephole and seeing an odd guy who dressed a lot like that one friend of Q's. 

“Can I help you?” James asked as he opened the door just enough without undoing the chain. He was suspicious of this dude. 

“Hey it's James right? I'm Todd. I need your help to save Quentin and well everyone else. Can I...it would be alot easier if I could come in?” 

“You know Quentin?” James had been searching for him for a while. At Julia's party he'd taken Q aside and had him promise to text once a month and he'd kept his promise at least for a year. He especially knew something was wrong when he went to Ted's funeral and didn't see Quentin anywhere. He'd run out of leads so maybe if this weird kid could help maybe he should listen to him. He could definitely take him if he tried to rob him.

James unlatched the chain and allowed Todd to enter. He motioned for him to sit on the couch as he sat opposite. 

“So you need my help huh?” James was still a bit suspicious, but his friend was worth the trouble if he could indeed save him. 

“Well yes” Todd started hoping James would keep an open mind. “I'm about to say some stuff that might sound real crazy but it's all totally true. See I'm not entirely human and magic is real.” Todd waited for the disbelief that was about to come or so he thought because the more he watched James's face the more realized he was perfectly calm. “I kinda just said magic is real and you don’t care?!” Todd was so perplexed. 

James just laughed, “I know magic is real. After Julia left rehab and I lost touch with Quentin I started doing research and looking for them. I found a bunch of stuff that I had no idea about, but I knew some people Julia had talked to and I found them and we talked. I honestly thought they were all on something in the beginning, but the more I found out the more I believed. So yeah I know magic is real Todd.”

Todd just stared at him, “Wow okay so well here’s the thing Quentin kind of died and I need your help to save him.”

James’ mouth fell open, “Are you fucking with me Todd? My best friend is dead so how in the hell do you think can I save him??”

“I mean yes he is technically dead, but not dead. He hasn’t moved on yet or well he’s not supposed to. See only humans can enter the part of the underworld we need to get to which is why I need you.”  
“What about Julia or his other friends he made at Brakebills? Yeah I know it exists.”

“See the thing is they can’t. Fogg; the dean; cast this spell on all them. He didn’t want them going after Quentin because he thinks they do stupid stuff for each other and he thinks he’s keeping them safe. And he thinks I todd stuff up. He should talk.” Todd stopped aware he’d started to go off on a tangent, “anyways they can’t help. They know he’s dead but the spell stops them from feeling their grief fully or choosing to go after him. Help me James you’re my only hope” Todd laughed to himself at that last line. 

“I don’t understand all of what you just said, but I’ll do anything to save Quentin. Even if I haven’t seen him in a few years he’s still one of my best friends, so I’ll help you Todd whatever your last name is” James replied steeling himself for what was about to happen. 

“I don’t have a last name” Was what Todd remarked. 

 

James got dressed and got a few things together before heading off on his first real adventure with a odd dude named Todd.


	2. James Goes to Brakebills

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Todd takes James to the PKC.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Fogg just cast the spell because he didn't want to lose anymore or the gang. He has a habit of trying to do what's best for them and not really.

“What are you doing here James?” Julia asked in a state of shock as she saw them enter the cottage after trekking through the campus. 

“I came to get Quentin back. Todd told me he needed my help.” He was shocked as well to see her face. To say they hadn't left things in the best place was an understatement, but he still loved her and he loved Q.

“What are you talking about? Q is fine. He sacrificed himself for us and he passed on.” the way Julia said those words made his skin prickle. Did she really believe that. 

“I told you Fogg cast a spell on them.” Todd whispered to him in an I told you so kind of way. 

James was getting agitated. Did they really think Quentin had passed on?? Todd had told him what happened on the way over and sure as hell didn't sound like he sacrificed himself. He'd know Quentin for such a long time or at least he thought he did. He'd met Julia and Q in high school and they'd formed a special bond. 

A few more people came into the main room. He had no idea who they were but if they all believed the same thing then it was like Todd said. It was so to him and maybe he could get Fogg to reverse the spell. 

“I can't believe any of you would seriously think of not doing anything to save him!” he yelled the frustration out as Todd was pushing him out the door.

 

“I told you they're spelled. I can't break it. Yelling at them won't help anything James.” Todd was a little annoyed. 

“Then why did you bring me there?” 

“I thought seeing Julia might help you decide to work with me.” 

“You're right it did, but I'm just so frustrated with her. She should more than anyone or at least I thought she did. So what do we do now?” 

“Well we go to the underworld of course.” Todd relied with a smile. 

James just went with it because what else was there. 

“So what did this Fogg guy so to them that won't let them help?” He was curious to hear what kind of spell could have prevented them. 

“Well it's a complicated spell or I would undone it instead of finding you, but basically he gave them a false memory of what happened and suppressed their need to get him back. I'm hoping it we do it then Fogg will undo the spell.” Todd explained to him. 

“And what happens if we don't or he doesn't?” James was unsure about this Fogg guy. 

“Well we'll just cross that bridge when we come to it, but for now let's get to the elevator.” Todd motioned for him to follow as they entered another building on campus.


	3. James Takes an Elevator

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Todd and James use an elevator.

James followed Todd down a long and winding hallway until they reached what looked like an elevator from the fifties. As Todd pressed the button to go down James felt extremely unsure. It looked like it hadn't been checked by the fire department since it was put in. 

Todd must have sensed his unease because the next sentence out of his mouth was,”don't worry it's a magical elevator.” as if that was supposed to make it better. 

“I promise you won't die on it although it does tend to make some people sick.” Todd said it so nonchalantly. 

“Wait what? Why are we using it then and why does it look like no one has been down here for ages?” James was starting to get tired of Todd's antics. 

“Well…..because no one has. It kind of doesn't exist in the same dimension as brakebills. The door to this building is sort of a portal that my mom told me about and it stays hidden unless you know where to look.” 

“Another dimension? A portal? Your mom? Todd can you please explain this a little more to me before I trust you any further.” James was frustrated and just wanted one little explanation before getting on that elevator. 

“Okay okay okay. Look when I told you at your apartment I needed you I was being truthful, but not for all the reasons I said or at least I chose not to expand on one. See I told you one of the reasons I needed you was because I'm not human which is partially true. See mom used to be a professor here. She's a pixie. She never told me what or who my dad was. We kind of don't have the best relationship, but she's taught me all her magic and showed me all her tricks. One of which is this elevator. It takes you to the waiting area of the underworld. She used to use it for her students that died in her classes. Anyways when we get down there only humans can petition Hades and since I'm half-pixie I can't.” Todd said all of this so matter of factly that all James could do was make a face. 

“Well I asked for an explanation didn't I? I don't understand half of that Todd but it seems reasonable enough considering everything I've learned on my own and seen. And I really want to save my friend so I guess let's do this.” James was still completely unsure of Todd, but Quentin mattered more than his reservations and like he'd said before if he could do something he was gonna do something. He still had questions about what was a pixie and why Todd's mom needed a special door to the underworld, but those could wait for another time.

The elevator door opened and they stepped inside. 

The door closed as soon as they were both inside and Todd began to tut a spell on the elevator panel. All of a sudden the old grimy number options changed into a whole different set of options that looked brand new. 

Todd entered a code into the panel and stepped back to wait for something. 

“It shouldn't take too long. It hasn't been used since mom left in the nineties but she said it should still be operational.” Todd was fairly sure it would work like mom had told him although sometimes she liked to not give him all the information. He hoped this wasn't one of those times.

“You didn't think to tell me that before we got on it?” 

“Don't worry it'll be okay James” at least he hoped it would. 

As if the elevator wanted to prove him right it started to make a noise and all of a sudden they were going down. A little too fast for James’ opinion but not fast enough they were gonna die he hoped. 

It felt like an hour, but soon the elevator stopped and the doors opened and they were in a bowling alley.

“The underworld is a bowling alley???” James was so confused. 

“Not the underworld the underworld waiting room. Come on James” Todd said as he pulled him out of the elevator.


	4. James Bowls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Todd and James go to the UW. James plays a game.

Todd dragged him over to what looked like a check-in counter. 

The man behind it looked at Todd with a very annoyed face. "What is it now Todd? I can't help you. You need a human for what you want to do and I'm not letting you borrow one of these. I already told you before." the man let an exasperated sigh with that. 

"Listen Zeke it's okay. I got one myself. He's even got an emotional tie to the person I'm trying to save." Todd had a smug look on his face.

"So he's a human?" Zeke he guessed pointed at him with doubt in his voice.

"Yep. 100% fully human and not even a magician. He's a very normal human." Todd was very pleased with himself, and James tried not to be offended by being called a normal human. 

"Ugh fine okay Todd. You can go and try to petition Hades with him. Just please get out of my sight I have actual souls to check-in here." 

"Thanks buddy. Hey um which way is it again?" 

Zeke pointed the way for them and once again James followed Todd down a hallway. 

 

It opened up to a separate private looking bowling alley with only one lane. There were two guards on either side of the entrance. 

"Hey Oscar hey Oliver. Nice to see you both again." Todd greeted the guards. 

"Todd you're not supposed to be here. You know full and well only a human can petition Hades." One of them James wasn't sure which one said. 

Todd pushed James in front of him, "I have a human Double O's! His name is James and he's Quentin Coldwater's friend and he's going to petition." 

The O's looked between each other and James before giving in and stepping aside, so Todd and James could enter. 

"Oh it's you" a gruff looking woman in a grey suit sighed as they entered. "Finally found someone huh?" 

"I did Maxine! His name is James!" Todd was oddly cheerful about this whole thing.

Maxine turned to James, "Well welcome I guess. The bowling balls are against the wall. No magic and no tricks. You must bowl a perfect game and then you'll be allowed to see Hades and petition him. I don't make the rules I just enforce them. If you don't bowl a perfect game you and Todd will be sent straight back to Earth. Understood?" 

"Yep completely." James replied unsure what else to say. 

Maxine went back to her crossword from what James could see. 

He moved fully into the room and saw the stack of bowling balls and all the shoes next to them. Picking up a ball that fit his fingers and putting on shoes he sat down on the floor and sighed. 

"James what's up you gotta bowl and then we can get Quentin." 

"Listen Todd, I haven't bowled since high school and I'm starting to just freak out a little. We are in the underworld and I'm bowling to get an audience with the God of the underworld?! It's just what if I mess up Todd? What if I can't bowl a perfect game? I'm just human like you said." He was letting all the doubt creep in. Until now he'd been following Todd, but now it was all in his hands. 

Todd bent down to him, "Hey James it's okay. I'm always making mistakes. Hell even the Dean uses my name as a dig. I know it's been a while, but for what it's worth I believe in you James." Todd held out a hand to him which he took albeit a little reluctantly. 

James stood up and stared down the pins. He took a deep breath and centered himself. His mind going back to all the bowling competitions that he entered with Julia and Q. He'd always been the best out of them. There were more than a few trophies stashed in boxes at his parent's house. 

He closed his eyes and let go of the ball. 

He opened one eye as he heard it make contact. Well okay that wasn't bad. First frame and he'd gotten a strike. 

The ball came back, the pins reset and he bowled again. Second frame second strike. Okay maybe he could do this. Maybe he wasn't as rusty as he thought. 

He took another deep breath and bowled frame after frame, strike after strike. 

It was the tenth frame. Only this one more. He'd gotten nine strikes out of nine frames. He closed his eyes, took another breath and released the ball. 

He sharply inhaled as all but one pin fell. It just kept wobbling. 

It didn't seem like it would ever fall down. 

He could hear Todd behind him freaking out. 

It felt so long, but eventually and somehow kind of weirdly the last pin fell. It was over. He'd done it. He couldn't believe it. He'd bowled a perfect game. The last time he'd done that he was eighteen at the New Jersey State High School Bowling Competition. 

Maxine just looked at them and pressed a button. He didn't even get a chance to celebrate the fact that he'd just bowled a perfect game before he and Todd were magically whisked away. 

They were in a room. An office really. A man in a grey suit behind the desk. 

"He'll see you now." the man said as a door opened. 

Both he and Todd went to walk through when the man started saying something. "Only James is allowed in there Todd. You'll have to wait out here." 

Okay so it was just him. He could do this. Todd looked at him pleadingly. He took a deep breath and walked through the door. 

It was a very weird looking throne room and a man he could only assume was Hades was sat on the throne. 

"Welcome James" Hades greeted him.


	5. James Talks to Hades

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James petitions Hades and finds the God very reasonable.

He was taken aback by the casual way Hades had greeted him. It felt like Hades had been expecting him.

The throne room was definitely weird but also stunning. It was large, but everything seemed grey. There were a lot of people in suits that were lined up like guards.

It was a little uncomfortable being without Todd. He'd somehow gotten used to him being by his side no matter how unusual he was. There was a part of him that wished Todd could have joined him.

He walked slowly down the aisle in the middle of the expansive room until he was only a few feet from the throne.

What was he doing here he thought as he looked up at the God. There must be someone else who might make Hades listen more. A boyfriend, a girlfriend, a friend even. But him. He hadn't seen Quentin in three years. And yeah he'd been working on tracking him down because he still cared but was that enough? Was an old friend enough to get Q back?

Looking up at Hades as he knelt before the God, James said the first thing he could think of to greet him, "Hello." He just said hello to the God of the Underworld.

"You've passed the test and are here to petition me for something yes?" Hades asked with a look of curiosity.

James swallowed, “I um..yes...I am. I’m here to petition you for the return of my friend Quentin Coldwater.” He stood as he looked into Hades’ eyes.

Hades didn’t say anything and just looked at him closely with that same look of curiosity. He had no idea what to do. He just stood there hands at his side waiting as Hades continued to study him.

It felt like a lot more then the ten minutes it actually was before Hades finally spoke.

“So you want your friend returned? Can’t say I’m surprised that someone finally came to ask for him back, but I will say I expected someone else.” Hades responded calmly.

Okay so Hades hadn’t expected him. Was that good or bad? “Who were you expecting?” James hoped he wasn’t being presumptuous in asking.

“I believe the name was Eliot Waugh if I’m not mistaken. I was expecting him and that Margo to bang on my door as soon as Eliot got better, but that has yet to happen.” Hades leaned back in the throne relaxing himself into even more than he was.

“Oh them. Todd said they weren’t able to. Um the Dean I think cast a spell. Todd mentioned that when he took me to Brakebills. Something about the Dean not wanting to lose another one.” He felt this uneasy casualness come between them in their conversation.

“That makes sense then that it would be you James to ask for him instead of his soulmate. Although I have to say I thought the bond between them would be stronger than a spell. Oh well enough about love. So, you want Quentin Coldwater do you? Well he’s just down that hall last door on the left. You’ll have to ask him of course, but if he says yes then you’re both free to leave.” Hades explained as he pointed to a hallway that had magically appeared off one side of the throne room.

“What no test or anything? I just have to go ask him?” He was a little thrown. It couldn’t really be this easy.

  
“Well despite popular belief I’m not evil. You have already passed the test to come petition me and I have a thing for true love even if it’s a platonic true love. Besides you could use your friend back James and the others well they need him back too. You’ll have to have the Dean reverse the spell when you get back, but I’m sure once it is their true feelings about Quentin will be shown. Now go on and get your friend.” Hades made a motion with his hand to hurry him along.

 

James walked down the hallway as Hades had instructed until he was in front of the last door on the left. It wasn’t this easy was it? There must be a catch. Quentin wouldn’t remember him or something. Maybe Q wouldn’t want to go? Maybe he was okay being here?

He took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

“Come in” a voice said from inside. He thought it sounded like Quentin, but it had been three years and he wasn’t completely sure. Maybe this was the catch Hades had given him the wrong room.

He opened the door to find his Quentin laying on a bed reading.

“Quentin?” James asked a little surprised at how soft his voice sounded.

Quentin looked up from the book he was reading with a startled look, “James?? What are you doing here? Please please tell me you aren’t dead?”

James swallowed again, “I’m not dead Quentin. Funny story I’m actually here to get you.”

“What do you mean to get me? Where are the others? Are Eliot and Margo okay? Penny said they’d all be okay. That’s why I walked through the doorway. James what’s going on?”

He couldn’t help but smile at all the questions that were being thrown his way. It was still his Quentin asking a million things at once. He made a calming motion with his hand as he walked over and sat on the bed next to Q.

“They’re fine as far as I can tell Quentin. There was a spell that Dean Fogg cast after you died to keep them from going after you. I guess he didn’t want to lose anymore of you. I’ve been looking for you and Julia ever since you left. I found some Hedges that told me everything. They knew I couldn’t do magic, but they helped me learn about Brakebills. It wasn’t until Todd found me with his crazy plan to come rescue you that I learned what happened to you.” He looked at his friend take everything in.

Quentin seemed pensive for a moment before he spoke, “I’m sorry we ditched you James. You were and are one of my best friends. You helped through a lot of shit. And wow Henry casting a spell makes a lot of sense. I really wanted to believe they were okay. My friend Penny he met me when I arrived and he showed me my funeral and everyone being somewhat okay. I guess it was all a lie for me to move on. I walked through the door though James and nothing happened. I was just here in this room with Librarians coming and going asking me questions of all sorts. It’s so boring here James. I just want to go home. I want to see Eliot. I want to see them all.”

“Eliot, he’s pretty special huh?” He asked him knowing the answer already.

Quentin blushed, “I’m in love with him, but I don’t know how he feels. He’s great at mixed signals.”

“Well just so you know Hades definitely thought it would be Eliot coming to save you. He said you two were soulmates.” He smiled again as he said the words.

Quentin looked taken aback at those words, “Soulmates?”

“Yeah Q soulmates. So you want to get out of here and go back?” He tried to sound casual like he was asking a friend to a movie or something.

“I don’t think I can James.”

“Quentin, It’s a thing, but I just bowled a perfect game for you. I petitioned the God of the Underworld to bring you back. He said it was your choice.”

“He said it was my choice?” Quentin sounded stunned.

“Yeah he did, so you want to go back and find out if that boy loves you or not?” James held out his hand hoping Quentin would take it.

He was delightfully happy when Quentin did indeed take his hand.


	6. James Gets Quentin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James talks to Quentin and hopes he'll come back with him.

James was unsure of how to get back exactly, but figured meeting back up with Todd might be their best bet. 

“So we just walk on out of here?” Quentin asked him as they walked back through the hall. 

“I think so. There was like a private bowling alley just up ahead where get this I had to bowl a perfect game to get a meeting with Hades.” He laughed as he told Quentin about that aspect. 

“A perfect game? You haven’t done that since high school. Wow I didn’t know you still had it in you. Thanks James.” Quentin squeezed his shoulder as he thanked him. 

He smiled. He had missed Quentin, “Yeah I know. Not since the last time the three of us played that game before college.”

 

It seemed easier than it should have been for them to just walk out to the private bowling alley for Hades’ petitioners.

“Oh my god you did it James!!” Todd shouted as he ran towards them and hugged them both tightly. 

“Hey um Todd. I just wanted to say thanks for um finding James to get me.” Quentin told Todd as he got pulled into another hug. 

“It’s…..it’s been bad up there without you Quentin and I couldn’t deal with it anymore. They need you back and I wanted to do something without Todding it up.” Todd replied a little laugh trying to hide his insecurity. 

“So topside?” He asked wanting to get back to the world. He didn’t want to stay in the underworld longer than he had to. 

“Yeah let’s do that.” Quentin agreed. 

“Follow me.” Todd responded as he led the way back to the elevators. 

“So how does this work if I don’t have a body anymore? I think I kind of exploded?” Q ran his fingers through his hair as he asked Todd. 

“Oh that’s no biggie. Hades already took care of it. As soon as you’re back on Brakebills you’ll re-corporealize into the form you’re taking now.” Todd replied nonchalantly as if Quentin was asking about the weather. 

“Oh okay yeah makes sense.” that seemed to make Quentin a little more at ease. 

Once again he was following Todd to an elevator. This was becoming a habit he wanted to break. 

It wasn’t the same elevator he thought, but it looked the same as the others once inside. 

Quentin was quiet as they ascended back to the world. James watched him trying to reconcile the Quentin he saw before him with the one he’d grown up with. He had no idea how Julia hadn’t noticed anything.

He noticed Todd was acting a lot more nervous than he had when they were starting this journey. He hoped they weren’t in store for something bad although now that he thought about it Todd was probably nervous about confronting that Dean. He was gonna miss Todd a bit. The oddness of Todd had started to grow on him.   
The elevator doors dinged open and he lunged to catch Quentin. His old friend had started to faint from the rush of air to his lungs. 

“Todd what the fuck!?” He yelled as Quentin seemed to go into a sleep. 

“I don’t know. This coming back life magic can be rough on a person. I’ve never actually seen it in real life. Let’s take him to Lipson. She’s the best physician Brakebills has. She’ll no what to do.” Todd was spewing out words faster than James could take them in. 

He carried Quentin bridal style across the lawn to the infirmary. Thank goodness it was late at night which meant that almost no one was around. 

 

Lipson was in her office finishing some paperwork when Todd banged on her door. 

“Todd what on Earth!?” She yelled at him before noticing James with an unconscious Quentin in his arms, “Oh my god is that?!” Lipson didn’t get the rest of her words out as she ran towards him. “He died?! I don’t understand?” 

“I saved him” He told her as he laid Quentin down on the bed in the room she showed him to. 

“I’m sorry, who are you?” She asked as she looked at him more closely. 

“Oh sorry. I’m James. An old friend of Quentin’s. I um I kinda brought him back from the underworld,” He replied as he outstretched his hand to shake hers. 

She looked at him with a kind of awe and curiosity. “You’re not a magician though?”

“I’m not. Todd helped me with all the magical stuff, but other than that, yeah I petitioned Hades for my friend. Now he’s sick or something. He collapsed when we got off the elevator.” He sat down in a chair next to Quentin as he spoke to her. 

Lipson had no idea what to say. A non-magician going to the underworld? It was unheard of. “Well thank you James. I’m not sure how you did that, but thank you. So onto more pressing matters, you say he collapsed?”

“Yeah. Like as soon as he breathed his first breath. I’ve never brought someone back and I thought it might be the magic Hades used to remake his body.” Todd spoke up as he came to stand by her. 

“Well that’s certainly a thought. You don’t know what spell he used do you? He’s definitely got some magic in him keeping him unconscious. I think I can make a work around. Is there anyway you can get Henry to talk with Hades?” Lipson questioned Todd. 

“Why would Fogg talk with Hades?” Todd was confused. 

“Wait Fogg knows Hades and I just went down there?” He felt betrayed that Todd hadn’t told him that. 

“Of course when Hades used to teach here they were part of the poker club.” Lipson said it like it was the weather. 

“Hades taught here?” Todd was flabbergasted. 

“Yeah he used to teach all the death magic courses before they were outlawed along with your mother’s battle magic courses.” Lipson was still looking over Q as she replied. 

“This is insane! Come on James we’re going to find Fogg!” Todd tugged his arm towards the exit. 

“But what about Quentin?” He asked as they left.

“I’ll keep an eye on him.” Lipson reassured them. 

 

Todd pulled him down another long hallway. He was getting tired of hallways. 

They stopped in front of the Dean’s office and Todd knocked vigorously. 

“What do you want?!” Fogg yelled as he opened the door. “Oh it’s you Todd. I’m busy go back to the cottage.”

“I will not! Listen here why didn’t you tell us you knew Hades?! I had to get James here to go and petition him for Quentin. It would’ve been nice to know that you and he were poker buddies! Well you know what we got Quentin back anyways no thanks to you! James petitioned and we brought him back, but now he’s in what seems like a magical coma according to Professor Lipson and we need you to contact him.” Todd was fuming. 

“You got him back?” Fogg seemed taken aback. He motioned for them to come into his office. “As soon as it happened I tried contacting Hades, but he wasn’t taking my calls you might say. I didn’t want the others going after him, so I cast that spell.” He sat down in his chair unsure of what to do. 

“Well Quentin is back, so why don’t you call Hades and take that spell off. If what Hades said is true there are people that are going to be very happy to see Q back.” James finally spoke as he sat down opposite the Dean. 

Fogg looked at him trying to figure him out. “Well you’re right about that. The others would be very glad to see him, but if he is in a coma then why don’t I try to contact Hades before letting the others know.”

“I don’t know you sir, but from Todd has told me it seems you really do care about them. However taking away their choice by casting a spell is not doing what’s best for them. If they wanted to save Quentin then you should have let them.” He was so upset. His choice to stay friends had been taken away and to think that Fogg had done the same to Q’s other friends. 

Fogg studied him a little more before he spoke, “You’re right. I let my fear of more of them dying take away their choices. I still think we should wait until I talk to Hades though.” 

James sat back feeling a little defeated. 

 

 

“So you think this will work?” James asked as he ran after Todd and the Dean towards the cottage.

Fogg had spoken with Hades and gotten the reason why Quentin was in a magical coma. 

Apparently Hades thought it would be fun to add a little true love’s kiss magic to the spell that re-corporealized Q. In order for Quentin to wake up he would need a kiss from his true love. 

“Just like him to do this. He always had to add something when he brought someone back.” Fogg shook his head as they walked on. “I hope so. Now you’re sure he said Eliot?”

“Yes. That’s what he said. He was surprised to see me there because he thought Eliot and Margo would’ve been the ones to petition him.” He replied a little perturbed at the question. It’s what Hades had told him and Quentin had admitted being in love with him. 

 

Margo was bringing some new bandages in when they walked up the stairs. 

“Where’s Eliot?” Dean Fogg asked her. 

“He’s resting right now. Why? I’ve got to change his bandages, so you can come in, but don’t take too long. He needs his rest.” She wasn’t letting anything upset him and she had no idea who this other guy was with Fogg and Todd. 

Eliot was propped on a few pillows as they walked in. 

“We need to talk” Fogg said matter-of-factly as he sat down on a chair. 

“What about Henry?” Eliot was dismissive of their presence. 

“We need you to kiss Quentin.” Todd suddenly spoke up 

Eliot and Margo both looked at him perplexed. 

“Todd I told you to let me do the talking!!” Fogg looked at him with daggers in his eyes. “Listen Eliot and Margo I need to apologize. I cast a spell on you and the others so that you wouldn’t try to break Quentin out of the Underworld.” As Henry spoke he started the tut that would undo his spell. 

They knew the minute it took. 

Eliot clutched his heart with one hand and grasped Margo’s hand with his other.

“What the fuck Henry!? How could you?? All this time we could’ve come up with a plan to get him back.” Margo was furious. 

“We already got him back.” James told them from the edge of the room. 

“What???” Eliot was confused and hurt and just unsure of what was going on. “He’s back?! I have to see him!” He moved to get out of bed. 

“El your stitches!” Margo yelled at him. 

“Eliot it’s okay. He’s at the infirmary with Lipson. You’ll have to thank James and Todd for getting him back though.” Fogg said as he moved to help Eliot up. 

“So you’re James huh?” Eliot asked as James brought him the cane. 

“Yeah I guess I am. The spell Marina cast on me only lasted a little bit. It’s kind of hard to not remember Julia or Quentin.” he told them. 

“Quentin is very hard to forget.” Margo laughed knowingly. “So Eliot has to kiss Quentin huh? What is this some fairy tale bullshit?”

“Well actually it is. Um Hades cast a spell that only true love’s kiss will wake him up.” 

Margo and Eliot both looked at Todd when he said those words. 

“I’m not….I...it can’t be me. Go get Alice. They were together before he did what he did.” Eliot was so sure it wasn’t him. Not after he’d rejected him. It was Quentin’s true love. Not his. 

“Nope. Hades definitely meant you.” James reassured him. “He was very much surprised that it wasn’t you that petitioned him. 

 

 

They finally made it back to the infirmary. Not as fast as he would’ve liked, but he didn’t want to push Eliot more than was necessary. The wound he had looked pretty bad. 

“He hasn’t changed since you brought him in. All his vitals are normal, so he should be able to wake up it must be magical whatever is keeping him in this coma.” Professor Lipson stated as they entered Quentin’s room. 

“Hades cast a spell.” Fogg explained.

Eliot’s breath hitched and Margo held his hand tight as they laid their eyes on Quentin sleeping there in the hospital bed. She helped him over to the chair by the bed. 

“Eliot?” She asked him softly “Can you do this?” 

He looked up at her and nodded. 

“Maybe we should all wait outside?” James suggested to Fogg, Todd, and Professor Lipson. He loved his friend, but of the little bit that Q had told him down there, what Hades had said, and how Eliot looked he knew privacy was needed for this. The obliged and sat outside the room hoping it would work. 

 

“Q. I’m so sorry. I’m sorry I wasn’t there when you needed me and that I made you feel like you weren’t enough. I was so scared and I’m even more scared this won’t work.” Eliot spoke as he clasped one of Quentin’s hands. 

“Eliot it’s going to work it has to. You love him.” Margo tried to help him as she squeezed his shoulder. “It’ll work. Just one kiss.”

Eliot took a breath and placed a small kiss on Quentin’s lips. 

The effect was immediate as Quentin inhaled a deep breath and opened his eyes. 

“Eliot” he said surprised at seeing his face first. 

“I’m here too Q.” Margo added as she placed a kiss on his cheek. 

“I’m so sorry Q. My biggest regret was not saying yes when I had the chance. I love you Quentin and I’m going to fight for you.” Eliot told him as he wiped the hair out of Quentin’s eyes. 

“Eliot honey that was true love’s kiss. Quentin would not be awake if you weren’t his true love.” Margo stated frustrated by her dumb boys. 

 

“Quentin!” James exclaimed as they were allowed back into the room. 

“Thank you so much for everything James. For what you said down there and for loving me enough to try and bring me back.” there were tears in Quentin’s eyes as they hugged each other. 

“Just don’t do that again and we’ll be good. I just. I need to know you’re okay. You’re my friend Q.” He wasn’t sure what would happen now, but he was happy knowing Quentin was back where he was supposed to be. 

“I’m not going to ditch you again if that’s what you’re thinking. You’re a part of this family I’ve created here now.” Quentin hugged him again just to make sure he knew for sure.”And uh Todd thanks again for bringing James back to me.”

“Oh, it was nothing.” Todd replied a little sheepishly. 

 

The others had come into the room. Alice, Julia; who’d apologized for what’d she done to him and they’d made peace; Penny, and Kady. They all hugged Quentin and said some choice words to the Dean. They all also thanked him for helping bring Q back. 

He was glad when Todd pulled him aside. 

“Hey um could we speak outside maybe?” Todd was being weird again, but he couldn’t say no. 

He followed Todd outside wondering what he might want when all of a sudden Todd kissed him. It was nice. 

“Sorry I just have been wanting to do that for a while.” Todd backed off a little hoping he hadn’t scared James. 

“Um it’s okay Todd. I um I didn’t mind it.” He didn’t really. Todd had grown on him, and maybe there was a small crush that had formed. It felt a lot like when he first met Quentin. 

“Would you maybe want to get coffee sometime?” Todd asked as they walked back towards Quentin’s room. 

“Yeah I’d like that.” He replied as they walked back in. 

He was happy. He’d been so peeved at Todd for waking him up, but after all of this he couldn’t explain it. It was like Todd gave him his family back and gave him new friends. Having Julia and Quentin back in his life was immeasurable and if he got a new boyfriend out of it well that was just icing on the cake.


End file.
